Field
This disclosure relates to a flexible ankle support system and method of making the same.
Description
It is often necessary to form products into custom shapes and fits. One area where this is particularly relevant is in the use of protective and musculoskeletal supportive devices such as those used in the medical orthopedic field, sports medicine field, protective body gear field, or veterinary field, among other fields. These devices provide varied degrees of support and protection and also fit the body closely and comfortably. Items such as form fitting orthopedic casts, orthopedic braces, support devices used in sports medicine, immobilization and alignment devices used for radiation therapy, and supportive devices used in veterinary medicine, as well as protective body gear and other rigid fitted items can all benefit from improved construction techniques and materials.
Orthopedic casts and braces are typically formed on the body by wrapping a fiberglass strip impregnated with soft resin which is activated and hardened by water. They can also be formed from plaster and fabric layers which are activated by water. Polycaprolactone material, such as Orthoplast®, distributed by BSN Medical is also used for braces. This casting and splinting material is heated with hot water to the highest temperature comfortable on the skin, about 160 degrees Fahrenheit. These materials allow the cast or brace to be formed and made in situ about the patient's body part over layers of padding and stockinette. These prior materials have a limited amount of time that they are sufficiently heated to a temperature where 1) they are sufficiently malleable to be formed about the body and 2) the material does not burn the patient or practitioner.
Often casts, splints, braces and other products are required to be formed in complex shapes which are difficult to custom form and fit to a particular user. They are often formed in pieces and attached to the splint or cast body which creates a weaker support. The fit is not always particularly comfortable which leads to compliance issues. Other body injuries may require relatively complex shapes which are difficult and expensive to achieve.
Braces in particular are difficult to form into custom shapes. Braces often need to be flexible in order to allow flexing of the body parts, such as knees, ankles, wrists and other movable body parts. At the same time, the brace needs to be rigid to prevent injury to a weakened body part. Thus, most prior braces are complex mechanical devices that are difficult to create and even more difficult to custom fit to the body.
Orthopedic products such as casts, splints, braces and protective gear, as well as other products are not only difficult to form into complex shapes with conventional materials; they often do not fit the patient particularly well. Since these products are typically manufactured with mechanical mechanisms or attached together with connections such as hook and loop or adhesives, or are non-moldable, they are not able to be custom formed to the patient. This lack of custom fitting leads to discomfort which affects the compliance, use and effectiveness of the product.